The Runaways
by LilNyNyify
Summary: Sakura and TenTen are both exiled from Konohagakure under false charges. With their names and reputation dragged through the mud, they are banished from their loved ones for three years. When they return, the changes in both women will show. Can Konoha handle it? Read and Review! (under revision)


_A/N: Well Hello dear readers. Woow. It's been a really long time...Im in high school now. I was so young when I dreamed up these stories. Damn. It feels like ages ago. Im happy to announce that i'm on Christmas break, so i'll be starting these stories up again. Im also proud to say that my writing has transformed dramatically haha. Im refreshing this story since it was my most popular one, and I'm fixing up all the chapters! It feels good to be back :) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Konohgakure was always up and running for those who decided that the early bird does, indeed, catch the worm. Many people were bustling about the village in the pale hours of daybreak, never daunted by the morning chill or the biting dew.<p>

As for Sakura Haruno, she was one of the people who slept late.

Viridian eyes opened wearily, squinting as the sun crept through the blinds in her room, hitting her face at sharp angles.

Sighing, Sakura Haruno rolled out of bed, and walked to her mirror. Her large doe eyes rounded in horror when she saw her unruly bed head. Grabbing a comb and brush, Sakura delicately started pulling out all the kinks and tangles she had harbored during night. When her soft, cotton candy pink hair was tangle-free, and to her liking, Sakura got to work on her clothes.

Getting her clothes ready before she took a shower was sort of a ritual for Sakura. She was a neat, organized, and efficient person, and liked for her morning routine to be as such.

Walking to her dresser, Sakura pulled open a drawer and pulled out a pair of black spandex shorts that stopped at about mid-thigh. Closing this drawer and pulling open another one, Sakura yanked out a bra, her signature red sleeveless shirt, and panties. Lastly, she walked over to her closet and took her pale pink skirt from it's respective hanger. Grabbing all her necessary toiletries, Sakura made her way to her bathroom and shut the door.

30 minutes later, Sakura was refreshed and wrapping a towel around herself. Stepping into her room, Sakura closed her blinds and shut her door. Drying off and then dropping her towel, Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror.

Over the years of her kunoichi career, she had filled out quite nicely. She was now a C-cup at age 17, which was average, and she couldn't ask for anything more. She had lost the baby fat around her face that she had when she was younger, and now had mature, defined features.

Sakura had defined cheekbones, and a button like nose. Her pastel pink hair that was just about shoulder length, and spiked wildly at the ends, giving and edge to her seemingly demure nature and appearance.

Her skin had no blemishes or scars what so ever, thanks to her Shishou's self-made blemish cream. She had average length legs that weren't to long, or too short.

Although she didn't rake in men from all over the village like some civilian girls her age, Sakura knew she was somewhat easy on the eyes.

Sighing, Sakura pulled her clothes on and headeed down stairs. Striding over to her coffee table, Sakura plucked her battle worn black gloves off the smooth surface. Turning, she also grabbed her weapon pouch, small scrolls, and medical kit. Sakura started when realized it was time to meet at the bridge for training with Team 7. Grabbing an apple from her fruit bowl, Sakura ran out of her front door, hurriedly locking up behind her.

She quickly jumped onto a near by balcony, scaled an opposite wall, and proceeded to speed from roof to roof. This was the faster way to travel, seeing as the streets below could get a little hectic with all the carts and merchants. Munching on her favorite fruit, Sakura absent-mindedly thought about what training they would go over for the day.

Suddenly, Sakura screeched to a halt, almost falling off the apartment complex she was currently running on. In front of her stood Kakashi's dog summoning, Pakkun.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you in her office for a important meeting. They have already started, but she wishes for you to get there as soon as possible." Pakkun relayed, his puggish face looking slightly tired.

Inclining her head, Sakura gave a slight nod.

"Hai. Thanks, Pakkun." Sakura said.

Nodding, Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Heading to the Hokage Tower, Sakura stopped at the entrance of the Hokage's office, seeing her fellow kunoichi TenTen waving her over from one of the benches outside the door.

"Ne, TenTen-san what is it?" Sakura questioned. She was already late for the meeting, she didn't have time to talk!

"Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that she wanted the both of us to wait outside." TenTen replied.

Sitting down, Sakura let out a soft sigh.

" Ne, Sakura-san..." TenTen started.

Looking up, Sakura was met with a worried looking TenTen.

"Hmmm?" Sakura hummed.

"They sounded really serious in there and I'm dying to know what they're talking about...the whole Rookie Nine is in there!" TenTen blurted out. Blinking,TenTen covered her hand with her mouth and muttered a quick, "gomen".

Sakura frowned, but said nothing. The information TenTen had shared with her was unsettling to say in the least. A low, sinking feeling made its way into Sakura's chest, and she began to twist her gloved hands nervously.

What were they talking about, that everyone had to be assembled...? And why were they the only ones excluded?

* * *

><p>Tsunade scanned the room of people, letting the information she had previously just shared sink in. Crossing her fingers in front of her face, the tired Hokage closed her honey colored eyes in deep thought. She could feel all eyes on her and knew also that her age-altering jutsu was weakening slightly due to the stress she was currently facing.<p>

On the far side of the room, Naruto was in shock.

Tsunade-baachan had just given them their mission debriefing, and it was one that slowly filled the blonde haired shinobi with rage as each word was spoken. Reports had been filed against the two respectable kunoichi outside, one set claiming that there had been cases of 'illegal trafficking of narcotics' and 'inhumane testing' taking place inside Konoha Medical Hospital.

Another hand full of claims fired accustiations that there had been the selling of forbidden weapons scrolls and black-market training items on numerous occasions at different locations. The report went on to say that the deadly scrolls being sold were Black-Rank weapons. Black rank weapons were strictly for the use of Root operatives only, however the weapons in question were being sold to chunnin throughout the village.

" Baa-chan...Those reports are a load of crap!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of his seat in anger.

Everyone in the room flinched at Naruto's raw anger.

"Sakura-chan loves working in the hospital and would never do anything to harm her patients, or help a druggie get a fix! She's better than that!" Naruto fired off hotly.

Narrowing her eyes, the Hokage fixed Naruto with a penetrating glare.

"First off, Uzumaki, you will address me as Hokage-sama when speaking to me, and if you can't keep your outbursts to a bare minimum, I will personally see to it that you are escorted out and know nothing further on the matter at hand!" Tsunade barked back harshly. The office was dead silent, and the blonde angrily dropped back into his seat, a scowl marring his features. Trying to reign in what little patience she had left, Tsunade calmed herself with a deep breath.

Continuing she spoke quietly, "The Council has deemed it that the two kunoichi are not to be trusted and are calling for their immediate dismissal and the stripping of their shinobi status. Luckily-" Tsunade paused and glared Naruto into silence when he started to speak. "-I was able to put another option on the table in their favor. I suggested that the girls be exiled on a two year long sentence for their crimes-"

At this point, Shikamaru Nara spoke up, his tone even. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama...you don't actually believe they acted out these crimes, do you?"

Sighing frustratedly, amber colored eyes roved over the Nara clansmen's tight posture. Even the genius tactician was troubled over the matter.  
>"No Nara, I don't. But that's neither here nor there. We have to deal with this accordingly. Shizune."<p>

Snapping her head to attention, said female was by her side in seconds. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

Sighing, Tsunade steeled herself. "Bring them in." she commanded.

Walking over to the door, Shizune opened it and was greeted with the most heart breaking sight she had ever seen. Both of the women in question we standing in front of the doors, eyes cold and lifeless, as if they'd never be happy again. Shizune sent them a pitying glance, stepped aside, and allowed the two girls to pass.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Man, it feels so good to be writjng again! I missed this, I honestly did. I can't wait to update more this break, so I hope you guys enjoy the fresh new perspective haha! Read & Review please ! :)_


End file.
